


罗曼蒂克诞生史

by auretrxxis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auretrxxis/pseuds/auretrxxis
Summary: 喜欢上了单亲爸爸怎么办？
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	罗曼蒂克诞生史

/00

罗曼蒂克，浪漫的，空想的，乐天主义的。

/01

黄仁俊，时尚界知名设计师，开了个规模不大不小的设计工作室，旗下管着几十个员工，可以称得上是个年轻有为的小老板，据他本人所说再努力一把就能跻身十大杰出青年企业家。

年轻有为的小黄总在事业上可以说是一帆风顺，每天都是那么地朴实平淡且枯燥，独独一件事让他碰了壁，就是他的秘书兼暗恋对象。

他的暗恋对象叫李帝努，脸吧帅得离谱，性格却是个油盐不进的主，上班时间公事公办一丝不苟保证超额完成工作，下班时间一到就匆匆离开，绝不在公司多逗留一分钟。

好几次黄仁俊想约他单独吃饭还没来得及开口人就没影了，只能攥着自己手中不存在的《霸道总裁俏秘书》的剧本苦兮兮地叹气。

黄仁俊第一次吃单恋的苦，在李楷灿来拍片儿的时候拉着人倒了半天的苦水。

李楷灿听完惊讶极了：“不会真的有人这么垃圾吧，连个男人都搞不定？”

黄仁俊：……硬了，拳头硬了。

“李楷灿，特约模特这个活儿不想要了可以让给有需要的人^^”

下一秒李楷灿就柔若无骨地挽着黄仁俊的手臂，用惯用的发嗲声调亲热地喊他宝贝俊俊：“人家开个玩笑嘛，干嘛那么严肃啦！”

黄仁俊：“呕——”

“这还不简单，多制造点单独相处的机会，多献献殷勤。实在不行——”李楷灿朝他眨了眨眼，眼底满是促狭的笑意，“就直接推倒呗。不答应你就把他鸡儿都给折断！”

黄仁俊听了倒吸一口凉气：“李楷灿，还好你有个正经工作还有个正经男朋友，不然我真害怕下一次见到你就是在特级罪犯通缉令上了。”

/02

说归说，黄仁俊还是很迷信李楷灿的爱情公式的，等了又等盼了又盼，好不容易给他盼来了个出差的机会，小黄总连忙点名让李秘书一同随行。

李帝努的五官长得冷硬，天生就自带上位者拒人于千里之外的疏离感，穿上正装更显得气场强大，偏偏黄仁俊生了张嫩生生的水灵脸蛋，带着李帝努一起出去谈工作，合作方上来就抓着李帝努的手连声道“久仰了黄总！今日一见这模样果然是一表人才！”。

黄仁俊已经很习惯了，站旁边附和地点点头，眼中满是认同：“嗯嗯嗯你也觉得挺帅的是吧。”

撇去认错人的小乌龙不谈，一场合作谈得非常顺利，黄仁俊心情愉快地跟甲方爸爸say goodbye，转头就说要请随行的所有人一起聚餐庆祝。

聚餐时黄仁俊特意贴着李帝努坐，全程又是夹菜又是倒酒的殷勤极了，只换来一句不冷不热的“谢谢黄总”，暗送的秋波统统被无视了，伸出去想揩油的手也被不露痕迹地避开了，次数多了他也不再自讨没趣了，自己闷头一杯接着一杯地倒酒喝。

当他终于晕晕乎乎地倒在了李帝努怀里时，低头一看那人连搀着自己都是绅士手，不由得悲从中来，醉后的感性让泪意湿润了眼眶。

连职场性骚扰都这么艰难，呜呜呜，这个总当的还有什么意思。

“黄总？黄总？”他感觉到李帝努轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，声音低沉而关切，开口间的热气轻轻喷在他的耳廓上，酥得他半边身子都麻了。

不想让他发现自己此刻红着眼圈的不争气模样，黄仁俊索性就闭着眼装作神志不清，随即便听到李帝努低声跟其他人说“黄总喝醉了，我先送他回房间”。

黄仁俊的醉意来得快消得也快，被李帝努扶到床上时已经清醒了大半，他闭着眼想等人走了起来冲个澡再睡，等了半天却没听见关门出去的动静，正当他准备睁开眼一探究竟时，忽然觉得脸上有点痒痒的。

李帝努用手指戳了戳黄仁俊脸颊上那颗浅浅的酒窝，又不轻不重地捏了一把他的脸颊肉，轻轻地叹了口气，很无奈似的，低声喃喃道：“黄仁俊啊……”

SOS！！！

黄仁俊彻底酒醒了，眉头一皱，略微迟钝的大脑飞速运转着。

什么情况？！李帝努也喝醉了吗？他不是不喜欢我吗？不喜欢我干嘛摸我！！

正当黄仁俊心乱如麻的时候，罪魁祸首却起身准备要离开房间了，黄仁俊的脑海中不知怎么的忽然蹦出了李楷灿那天说的最后一句话。

“李帝努——！”

酒壮怂人胆，身体已经比大脑先快了一步，黄仁俊一把拉住了李帝努的手臂，对方猝不及防被他一扯，背朝下倒在了床上，黄仁俊跨坐在他身上，眼圈还泛着红，像只被抢了萝卜的凶兔子，表白心意的话说得气势汹汹：“我、我很喜欢你！”

说完就低下头磕磕绊绊地去吻李帝努的唇，一边伸手扯他的领带，李帝努竟然非常配合，和他亲了一会儿，才喘着气推开了他：“等等……”

黄仁俊被他推开先是一愣，随即心底涌起一股无名火来。

我靠李帝努还是不是男人啊！他都真情告白加投怀送抱到这个份上了还等什么等啊！除非他是21世纪的灰姑娘十二点一到就要归还水晶鞋不然别的理由都不答应！

此刻李帝努的衬衫已经被解了大半，脸上和胸口露出的皮肤都泛着动情的潮红，长而翘的睫毛随着眨眼的频率小扇子般抖着，和黄仁俊对视半晌，才难堪似的转开了视线，活脱脱一副被恶霸玷污了的良家妇女相，低声道。

“黄总，我、我有儿子的……”

黄仁俊傻了。

十二点的钟声敲响，水晶鞋变成了一个活生生的小朋友。

/03

事情的发展完全出乎黄仁俊的预料，他惊得打了个酒嗝，迟疑地开口问道：“那你……单身吗？”

李帝努欲语还休地看了他好几眼，才沉默地点点头。

呼，还好。得知自己没破坏别人家庭的黄仁俊偷偷松了一口气。

一腔孤勇在刚才扑倒李帝努的时候就用完了，喝了酒的脑子又完全一团浆糊，思考能力直线下降，黄仁俊再三考虑后还是给李帝努把衬衫扣子又一个个系了回去，给人盖好了被子，全程没敢抬头看他。

“我再想想…再想想…”

李帝努安安静静地任黄仁俊动作，看着他给他们俩分别穿好衣服盖好被子，又爬去床头把灯关了，再爬回来在他身边躺下，非常规矩，全然没有了刚才的气势，不久便陷入了梦乡。

黑暗中李帝努的眼眸沉得像一口幽深的井，错也不错地盯着黄仁俊睡得微张的淡色唇瓣，许久，才放弃似的阖上了眼，遮住了眼中近乎热烈的情愫。

第二天早上黄仁俊醒来时，李帝努早已离开了他的房间，他抱着被子在床上坐了半天，觉得还是算了。

虽然李帝努又高又帅细心周到禁欲迷人，但是黄仁俊多年以来的观影经验告诉他，后妈不好当啊。

下定了决心后黄仁俊对着墙壁练习了三十遍渣男语录，准备下次见到李帝努时跟他说：昨天晚上我喝多了，发生过的事就忘了吧。

不错，很酷，很洒脱。

再次见到李帝努是在回程的飞机起飞前，那人低着声音正在通话中，这还是黄仁俊第一次看见李帝努在他面前打私人电话。他默契地保持了一定的距离，暗自练习自己等下说话的语气，李帝努的话语却断断续续地飘进了他的耳朵里。

“……抱歉，爸爸还在外地工作……今天晚上去接你放学好吗？”

待李帝努挂了电话，黄仁俊忍不住问了一句：“你儿子？”

李帝努点了点头，素来冷淡的脸上微不可见地变得柔和了一些：“今天他们幼儿园表演话剧。可惜赶不上了，难得他本色出演。”

黄仁俊来兴趣了：“是嘛？他演啥角色啊？”

“一只猪。”

黄仁俊：……李帝努刚刚是在讲笑话吗？

对方显然被自己讲的笑话逗得很开心，眼睛弯成了两个甜蜜的月牙：“想不想亲眼看看小猪？”

黄仁俊很少见到李帝努笑的模样，顿时被蛊得七荤八素，愣愣地顺着对方点了点头。

十分钟后。

黄仁俊：可恶啊！帅哥误事！……我现在说渣男语录还来得及吗？

/04

早上还信誓旦旦地说自己不给人当后妈的黄仁俊此刻和孩子他爸肩并肩站在幼儿园门口，内心一阵感慨：人生，就是这样峰回路转的吧！

等了一会儿，终于看到幼儿园老师牵着小糯米团子们走出来，黄仁俊一眼就看到了最前面那只绿色鼻子的“小猪”，戴着一副圆不隆冬的眼镜，抓着老师的衣角慢吞吞地往外走，一边四处张望着，迷糊又可爱。

“志晟啊——”被小猪幼崽可爱到了的黄仁俊比李帝努还激动，兴奋地朝他大幅度地挥着手。

被喊到名字的小猪崽看到站在李帝努身旁的黄仁俊后愣了一瞬，却没有什么惊讶的神色，面上掩饰不住开心，却没有像别的小朋友一样奔跑着飞扑进家长的怀里，只是暗自加快脚步走了过来。

三个人一起上了车，李帝努在前面开车，黄仁俊和朴志晟坐在后座大眼瞪小眼。

朴志晟一张脸小小的，眼睛嘴巴也小小的，长得像黄仁俊小时候养过的小仓鼠，正戳他的萌点。黄仁俊两眼发光，眼巴巴地盯着朴志晟猛瞧，外表故作淡定，内心静音尖叫。

朴志晟相比起来就平静多了，默默打量了一下黄仁俊，心想李帝努的眼光还不错，外形过关，接下来只剩下最后一道考验，灵魂共鸣。

开口的声音软软糯糯：“仁俊叔叔，你说宇宙里有外星人吗？”

李帝努握着方向盘的手一紧，皱了皱眉，朴志晟这家伙又开始天马行空了……

黄仁俊义愤填膺非常激动：“那肯定有啊！”

李帝努：……

一周前的某个夜晚，李帝努正在陪朴志晟玩叠叠乐。

朴志晟小心翼翼地抽出了一块积木：“李帝努，你这次出差完就会给我带新妈妈回来吗？”

李帝努：“尽量。”

朴志晟“唔”了一声，皱着小眉毛苦大仇深地轻轻把积木放在了最顶上：“如果我不喜欢新妈妈怎么办？”

“嗒”

李帝努飞快地把最底下一层仅剩的一块积木抽了出来，积木塔稳稳地落在了原地：“不喜欢也得喜欢。”

一周后的今天，朴志晟：真香。

/05

哄朴志晟睡着后，黄仁俊轻手轻脚地出了房间，双手合十放在耳边，对李帝努比着口型道：“睡——着——了——”

李帝努点点头，神情里有很认真的疑惑，还有一丝挫败：“怎么他到你面前变得那么乖？”他每次都哄不好。

黄仁俊一叉腰，翘着尾巴摆起谱来了：“那是，也不看看我是谁。”

李帝努被他这幅骄傲小孔雀的样子逗笑了，伸出手温柔地摸了摸他的头发：“嗯，辛苦了。走吧，我送你回去。”

车到了黄仁俊家楼下，俩人来来回回已经互道了三次晚安，黄仁俊还是磨磨蹭蹭地不肯下车，憋了半天，红着脸小声问了句：“要不要上来吃了拉面再走？”

李帝努听到这话一愣，脸颊也飞起了两片薄红，目光直视前方欲盖弥彰地咳了一声：“嗯，我先去停车。”

待李帝努停好车，黄仁俊正好从便利店里走了出来，手里拎着一个不透明的小塑料袋。

“不知道你喜欢什么口味的，就多买了几种。”

黄仁俊觉得自己这辈子都没这么湿过。

情欲在蒸腾的水雾中发酵，李帝努带来了一场热带的骤雨，将他从里到外都淋了个透。

他紧紧搂着李帝努精瘦宽阔的背，清纯的脸蛋上透出一股餍足的媚意来，柔软湿热的唇贴着对方的耳朵，懒洋洋的，像是呓语：“李帝努…”

李帝努在他的唇角落下几个缠绵的吻后，离开了被窝。黄仁俊困得眼睛都要睁不开了，眯眼看着那具比例完美的胴体开始一件件地穿衣服，不太高兴地皱起眉头：“去哪儿？”

李帝努头也不回：“志晟半夜醒来看不到我会哭。”

黄仁俊撇了撇嘴，无意识地卖娇争宠：“我也刚哭过呢。”

李帝努不擅长哄小的，却很会哄大的，走到床边温柔地在他额头上亲了亲，开口的话语不动声色地蛊惑着：“那怎么办？你住过来，好不好？”

直到李帝努离开后，黄仁俊才后知后觉地转过弯来，他这一步一个脚印怎么好像越走越偏了。

顾不上现在时间已经是半夜，连忙拨打小姐妹求助热线，李楷灿听完后把他骂了个狗血淋头：“黄仁俊你脑子进水啊好好的一个黄金单身汉去给人当什么后妈你被仙人跳了知不知道？！”

黄仁俊被骂得很是萎靡，底气不足道：“啊是吗？可是他很大很粗还很硬……”

“有多硬？比钻石还硬吗？”

黄仁俊没听出这是反讽，一下来劲了，兴冲冲地接话：“我觉得可以一拼！我的妈呀老喜欢了！顶死我了！”

李楷灿把电话掐断了。

/06

李帝努推开黄仁俊办公室的门时李楷灿正好从里面走出来，见到他瞬间冷了脸，那双常常受到摄影师称赞的下三白眼用力地向上一翻，擦肩而过时还故意撞了他一下。

李帝努隐约从对方的态度中觉察出了些胜利将至的味道来，不露痕迹地笑了笑，关上门时顺手反锁了。

黄仁俊看到他时眼睛亮晶晶的，招着手让他过来，黏黏糊糊地搂着李帝努的腰想抬头去亲他，却被对方鼻梁上架着的眼镜拦住了。

“等等…”李帝努失笑，任由对方摘下了自己的眼镜，才俯下身去吻黄仁俊。

黄仁俊被李帝努的吻顺得很乖，侧着脸整个人窝在对方怀里：“晚上我去接志晟吧。”

李帝努搂着黄仁俊，手指轻轻摸了摸他手背上的胎记，抓起来亲了一下：“那我在家做好饭等你们回来。”

黄仁俊赶到幼儿园时，大部分的孩子已经被家长接走了，剩下的小朋友都聚集在同一间教室里等人来接。

他方向感不好，兜兜转转找了半天才找到朴志晟所在的教室，刚走近就听见教室里传来了非常激烈的争执声。

小朋友的声音脆生生的，听起来有些尖利：“……可是朴星星没有妈妈呀！”

“我有妈妈！”朴志晟像个炸毛的小刺猬，气得都破音了，显然是被对方的话刺激到了，语速都快了许多，“我妈妈很漂亮还知道很多宇宙的东西！”

呜呜呜，好感动。

“我妈妈做菜很好吃！天天都给我做水煮肉片！”

“我妈妈是男的！天天都陪我一起上厕所！”

男妈妈黄仁俊：？

死到普死到普，再说下去感动的氛围就救不回来了。

黄仁俊及时地出现，朴志晟一转头看到他，像见了救兵似的咚咚咚跑过来一下扑进了他怀里，还特大声地叫了句“妈妈”，显然是叫给他旁边那个白白嫩嫩的猫咪相小朋友听的。

朴志晟叫完还特别不安又恳切地偷偷看了他一眼，黄仁俊被这小眼神瞧得心软，弯下身子把他抱了起来，亲了他一口：“宝贝，跟朋友说再见了。”

出了幼儿园，黄仁俊一问才清楚了刚才那番争执的起源，原来是他们小树班老师今天布置的周末作业，拍摄和家人一起度过的一天。

黄仁俊看着他那副可怜巴巴的样哪还说得出拒绝的话，母爱泛滥地满口答应了下来。

牵着朴志晟的手到小区门口的时候，正好遇到了从超市买完菜回来的李帝努，落日的余晖温柔地铺在他身上，李帝努一手提着菜，另一手自然地牵起了朴志晟的右手。

黄仁俊盯着地上映出的两大一小牵着手并排走在一起的影子被逐渐拉长又缩短，自己都没发觉地偷偷扬起了嘴角。

/07

星期六那天，黄仁俊搬了一架巨大的天文望远镜到李帝努家里，朴志晟一见到那玩意儿就兴奋得直蹦。

李帝努对天文一窍不通，却很擅长动手，和黄仁俊两个人花了一下午才把它组装好，朴志晟在一旁负责拍摄珍贵影像和加油打气。

组装完天文望远镜，李帝努看着黄仁俊摆弄了半天，好奇地问道今天有什么天文奇观吗？

黄仁俊语气无辜：“也没有，就是上次答应了小星要陪他一起看星星。”

李帝努特别无语，朴志晟特别得意，凑过去在黄仁俊脸上特别响亮地啵了一口，声情并茂道：“谢谢妈妈。”

说罢转头看向了李帝努，表情变得十足严肃：“刚才那一段录到了吗？”

吃完晚饭后，朴志晟进浴室洗澡，黄仁俊和李帝努一起在厨房洗碗。

“志晟很喜欢你。”李帝努侧过头，笑笑地看着黄仁俊。

生活中的李帝努其实和上班时间差别很大，脱下西装换上了卫衣，戴着典型理工男的黑框眼镜，少了拒人千里之外的冷淡，沾染了一些人间烟火，气质柔软了许多，连话语都变得有温度。

“那你呢？”

李帝努像是被这三个字难倒了，低着头沉默地洗碗，一时间只剩下了水流和碗筷碰撞的声音，久到他几乎以为李帝努不会回答这个问题了，才看向黄仁俊，眼波稳稳地落在他的眼睛里，轻声开口。

“我很爱你。”

李帝努犹豫了很久，依然决定这样说。

也许此刻并非他表白心意的最佳契机，也许真心的分量太重，每当站在黄仁俊身边时他总是变得不像他，冒失，冲动，感性主导理性，不可理喻。

但他还是想让黄仁俊知道，他很爱他，真挚地，热烈地，无法挽回地。

黄仁俊缓慢地眨了眨眼，凑到他身边在他唇上落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，贴着李帝努的唇说话时的语气里有一丝狡黠的得意。

“我的行李都在车后备箱里。”

/08

黄仁俊从自己的行李箱里掏出了三套尺寸不同的姆明睡衣，一边给朴志晟穿上一边嘴里念念有词：“其实我忍你们父子俩的大卖场直男格子睡衣很久了。”

直到一大一小两个都换上了姆明睡衣后，黄仁俊看着这个美妙的画面差点哭了，拿出手机按下连拍给俩人上下左右各个角度都拍了照后火速发了个分组朋友圈。

【成功人士黄仁俊：[图片][图片][图片][图片]人生圆满了/大哭】  
【李楷灿：这就是标准的现代蠢货。】  
【罗渽民：姆明cosplay 好变态哦】

今晚照例是黄仁俊哄朴志晟睡觉，朴志晟很早就爬上了床等着他来讲睡前故事，被子盖得严严实实，只露出一双明亮的眼。

故事才讲到一半，朴志晟突然没头没尾地冒出了一句：“我送你一套房子吧。”

突然喜提海景房的黄仁俊：？

“乐乐说，他很喜欢我，长大之后要买一套房子送给我，这样我们就可以结婚了。”朴志晟慢吞吞地解释着，“我把我的房子送给你，你和李帝努结婚好吗？”

朴志晟很喜欢黄仁俊。

他的小脑瓜里总有很多奇妙幻想，笨蛋爸爸不解风情，可黄仁俊却会陪他聊宇宙聊鬼神。而且他发现，原来李帝努那个笨蛋在黄仁俊面前也可以变得很帅很温柔。

爱情的力量真伟大。

李帝努一推开房门就看见一大一小两个人头挨着头睡得香甜的画面，他走近了分别在俩人的额头上印下一个吻，才轻轻掩上了门。

李帝努第一次见到朴志晟时才刚刚大学毕业，浑身是血地躺在他姐姐已经停止呼吸的身体旁边，不知疲倦地号啕着，似乎对周围发生的一切无知无觉，突然之间，他们就变成了这个世界上彼此唯一的亲人。

他一边在这个艰难冷漠的世界里撞得头破血流，一边笨拙地照顾着这个幼小脆弱的生命，习惯了步步为营。他爱黄仁俊，却又因此常常想向他道歉。他的爱永远无法赤诚直白，不顾一切，对于黄仁俊，几乎是软硬兼施，不露声色地诱惑着，绵里藏针地挟持着。

而黄仁俊带着满身的光，凭着一番浪漫乐天的理想主义，一头热地跟着他，拥抱他，毫不介意地沾染上一身凡尘，陪他一起走进了柴米油盐酱醋茶的生活里。

然后自信又得意地宣告着，在这个世界上的某一隅，有一段爱情故事从此刻起诞生了。

\- FIN -


End file.
